Enxaqueca
by Dressa
Summary: “É uma grande dor de cabeça, em todos os sentidos. Eu não posso ficar com fome, não posso comer demais, não posso ficar muito tempo debaixo do sol, não posso tomar derivados do leite, nem alimentos gordurosos. Além dos fatores emocionais, como não poder f
1. Enxaqueca

**Enxaqueca**

"É uma grande dor de cabeça, em todos os sentidos. Eu não posso ficar com fome, não posso comer demais, não posso ficar muito tempo debaixo do sol, não posso tomar derivados do leite, nem alimentos gordurosos. Além dos fatores emocionais, como não poder ficar estressado, nervoso, ou longe de você, Lily."

James chegava silenciosamente no Salão Comunal, assustando a Mulher Gorda com a senha dita por um rapaz invisível. Distraído, ele tirou a capa de invisibilidade sem notar que não estava sozinho no Salão.

- Onde estava Potter?

O rapaz virou-se rapidamente ao reconhecer a voz. Lily Evans, Monitora-Chefe da Grifinória e musa de seus sonhos, o encarava inquiridora da escadaria para o dormitório feminino.

- Lily?- indagou ele, estranhando o fato de Lily "aluna exemplar" Evans estar até aquela hora da noite acordada.- O que faz aqui?

- Se me chamar de Lily mais uma vez sofrerá sérias conseqüências.- avisou ela, avançando perigosamente, os olhos verdes brilhando de raiva.- E a minha presença aqui não importa, e sim a sua ausência na Torre há pouco tempo. O que fazia vagando pelo colégio durante 57 minutos, em horário proibido?

- Preocupada comigo, Lily?- perguntou James, com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios, aproximando-se da ruiva. A garota bufou de raiva.

- Responda, Potter.- mandou, metendo o indicador no peito dele.

O rapaz estancou com a súbita proximidade. A diferença considerável de altura entre os dois fez com que ela lentamente erguesse as orbes verdes e brilhantes, encarando-o em um misto de coragem e temor.

Ela sustentava o olhar, fazendo com que James estremecesse um pouco. Sua boca ficara seca e ele engolia em seco ao retribuir o olhar da garota. O plano rapidamente arquitetado por sua mente, assim como todo e qualquer pensamento evaporara-se com o ato corajoso, mandão e surpreendente da ruiva.

- Por que... o interesse?

Sua voz, rouca e vacilante, pareceu despertar Lily do transe em que estava. Ela piscou e seus olhos voltaram a ter aquele brilho especial e exclusivo de suas brigas com James.

- Porque eu sou Monitora-Chefe, e é meu dever tentar manter a ordem e a disciplina, ajudando assim os professores e a instituição de ensino que Hogwarts é. E devo começar pela minha própria Casa, não?

Ela falava enquanto encaminhava-se para o sofá próximo à lareira, mas sempre mantendo os olhos em James. À luz do luar e do fogo, com um robe por sobre a camisola de flanela, os cabelos ruivos caindo livremente pelos ombros, que James percebia o quanto ela era linda. Até quando seu rosto tornava-se cansado e até preocupado.

- Mas acima de tudo eu sou uma Grifinória, e não quero que minha Casa perca pontos pela sua necessidade de descumprir as regras, James.

- Necessidade de descumprir as regras? Não é uma necessidade... JAMES?

- Não importa quantas Taças de Quadribol e pontos conseqüentes você ganhe, sua irresponsabilidade os elimina por inteiro praticamente.- continuou ela, no mesmo tom cansado, sem parecer ter sido interrompida. – Até os pontos de aulas estão sumindo. – ela sorriu fracamente. – Por incrível que pareça, eu sinto falta de competir por eles com você.

James sorriu timidamente. Nunca pensou que um dia ouviria aquilo de Lily. Ela sentou-se no sofá e pôs-se a encarar o fogo, logo sendo acompanhada pelo rapaz.

- Até estudar ficou menos divertido. – confessou ela.

- Estudar nunca foi divertido Lily. E não adianta fazer essa cara, eu vou te chamar sempre assim, não importa do que você me ameace.

- Porque você nunca estudou no mundo trouxa. É um choque tremendo comparado à Hogwarts. Estudar magia é simplesmente... mágico.

O rapaz sorriu ao ver o brilho nos olhos da ruiva, que se voltou para ele com uma pergunta:

- O que está acontecendo com você?

Ele voltou a encarar o fogo.

- Você não é o mesmo Potter de uns tempos para cá. Por isso o chamo de James. Potter é aquele moleque mimado, arrogante e galinha. E James? É tão bruscamente diferente assim?

Ele novamente não respondeu.

- Me diz o que está acontecendo. Me diz porque você sai todas as noites e volta sempre tão tarde. Me diz porque está mudado. Me diz porque me inseriu na sua vida desse jeito. Me diz porque você está estranhamente incluído na minha.

Ele respirou fundo e virou-se para ela.

- Lily, desde os dez anos de idade eu sofro de enxaqueca. Já estou até acostumado com a minha cabeça latejando ou sendo comprimida ou apertada. Às vezes tenho crises e as pessoas nem ao menos percebem.

"Desde pequeno a enxaqueca me limita e me expande. Me enfraquece e me fortalece. Às vezes me encontro tão vulnerável, outras meu organismo parece ter adquirido poderes, força e resistência desconhecidos para mim. É uma grande dor de cabeça, em todos os sentidos. Eu não posso ficar com fome, não posso comer demais, não posso ficar muito tempo debaixo do sol, não posso tomar derivados do leite, nem alimentos gordurosos. Além dos fatores emocionais, como não poder ficar estressado, nervoso, ou longe de você, Lily."

Ela o olhou estranhamente, enquanto ele continuava a falar.

- Ultimamente tive crises fortíssimas. Vou á enfermaria toda noite, a dor começa a passar, mas me perturba com pesadelos.

James corou subitamente.

- O que foi?- perguntou Lily, estranhando.

- É que... meus pesadelos. _Meu pesadelo_, na verdade. É sempre o mesmo, todas as noites. Você se afastando. Você se machucando. Você sofrendo. Você nas piores situações possíveis e eu sem poder ajudar.

Lágrimas marejavam os olhos dos dois, por emoção e por terríveis lembranças. Até que James fechou subitamente os olhos.

- Está doendo?- Lily perguntou, embargada e cautelosa.

Ele acenou afirmativamente e ela ficou sem saber o que fazer. Devagar, ela levantou sua mão e colocou-a sobre o rosto de James. Estremeceu ao tocar a veia latejante na têmpora do rapaz, mas ele pôs a própria mão sobre a dela para acalmá-la, com os olhos fechados e uma feição serena.

A mão de Lily ficou no rosto dele até a veia acalmar-se e a dor passar. James abriu os olhos castanho-esverdeados e viu lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto da garota.

- Não... não chore... não por mim...

Ela chorou ainda mais e pulou no pescoço dele, abraçando-o apertado.

- Eu sabia que o que você dizia era verdade... eu só não queria acreditar...- murmurava ela, enquanto James acariciava o topo de sua cabeça. Ela afastou-se e pediu: - Me perdoa?

- Te perdoar? Pelo quê?

- Por não ter acreditado nos seus sentimentos antes. Eu não queria acreditar, _não podia acreditar_. Era pedir demais que o James que eu sabia existir aí se libertasse e gostasse de mim.

- Quer dizer que... você... _você_...?

Ela acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça. Ele sorriu e aproximou seu rosto do dela. Sentiu o perfume floral que ela exalava. Beijou-a. Calmo. Delicado. Carinhoso. Amor puro e sincero transbordando.

- Lily?- perguntou James, quando já amanhecia um dos dias mais felizes da sua vida, o compromisso de namoro com a ruiva já selado.

- Hum?

- Você vai estar sempre aqui para curar minhas enxaquecas?

- Sim. Sempre.

**FIM**

**01/01/2006 – 02/01/2006 (01:12)**

**N/A: ÊÊÊ, primeira fic do anoo! Gostaram? Fiquei até de madruga fazendo (vide horário em que eu terminei a manuscrita lá em cima). Então, se gostou, deixa review. Se não gostou, deixa review também. Se ficou indeciso, deixa review do mesmo jeito. REVIEW!**

**Momento autora desesperada OFF xD Bom, o que eu falei sobre as limitações dos enxaquecosos são a mais pura verdade, nada de fome ou comer demais, nem muito chocolate ou frituras. Não sei se pesadelos derivados existem, mas eu presumi que se o seu emocional ficar afetado, pode ser. Eu quase desmaiei uma vez, então, acho que emoção conta. Incrível, mas _isso_ não surgiu numa crise o.O Sei lá, veio a idéia e eu escrevi. Bom, já falei demais! xD Bjus e até a próxima!**

**DD**


	2. Continuação da Fic

**Continuação da Fic**

**Aviso:**

**Não foi algo planejado, mas eu fiz (de madrugada, novamente) uma continuação Sirius/Marlene dessa short. Outra short, chamada "Rinite Alérgica". Quem quiser ler, dar uma olhadinha, passa no meu profile, que minha primeira S/M tá lá!**

**Outra coisa: "Enxaqueca" é a primeira short da série que eu pretendo fazer dos Marotos. "Enxaqueca" é James/Lily. "Rinite Alérgica" é Sirius/Marlene. E a última da Trilogia, "Soluço", é Remus/Personagem Original, porque a Tonks ou não era nascida, ou era muito pequenininha na época. Mas essa última, só posto com reviews. Não sei se estão gostando do que eu escrevo ou não xD, então... é isso.**

**Mas, pras meninas que mandaram reviews:**

**Aimee: Niña, brigada pela avaliação crítica! Kisse for you!**

**Lekinha: Nega, brigadaaa! Espero que tenha gostado da minha primeira S/M! Bjão amiga coisa!**

**.Miss.H.Granger.: Eu também queria um James pra curar minhas enxaquecas... Hey, você leu minha song R/H né? Thanksss pela review! Bjin!**

**Patty Black: A mesma coisa, também sou louca pro um James pra curar minhas enxaquecas, MAS... é a vida... brigada por ler! Bjin!**


End file.
